melee transition the brawl
by Frogenshtein's pokemonster
Summary: see first chapter for description; please R
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Melee, Into the Brawl.

I. The Announcement

-Teleman/Veletan-

"Anything else, your right-y-ness?" I asked in a nice, calm, soft voice,

"No," replied the mouthless glove, master hand.

My manic side turned to MH's brother.

"How 'bout you?" I asked in a rather unstable voice, "You feelin' hungry, punk? Well, are ya?"

Crazy Hand looked as if he were to explode at any moment.

"Very well," the calmer me, Teleman, said, "I shall inform the smashers at once."

"And I'll go play VIDEO GAMES!!" the considerably less-sane me, Veletan, said.

"Oh, no I don't!" I said, pulling on my cape to prevent me from escaping, "I'm coming with ME!"

"Awwwwwww," I moaned as I followed myself out of the hands' office.

I went over to the P.A., and my voice rang through smash mansion, where both of me worked as butlers. "Attention smashers," I said, still making sure I didn't run off, "There will be an important meeting in the foyer, and attendance is mandatory. This means YOU." All of the smashers made their way to the seats and got in order. Some looked worried, others looked curious, but they all had an obvious sense of anxiousness. "As you all don't know, there is going to be a small event--," "IT'S GONNA BE A TOURN--!" I shouted, before I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself, as I had _strict_ orders to keep the smashers ignorant to the plans. "Yes... it is... and we're going to be handing out invit-I mean... envelopes, to people you may, or may not, know. These people will be scattered across the dimensions, some of which aren't even in the Nintendo realm. You will all–" "Wait," said pichu, looking slightly confused, "exactly what's _in_ the envelopes?" "That's a good question, pichu," I said, while I pulled out the big red button with a maniacally evil smile on my face "HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!!" As I slammed my face on the button, pichu's seat was ejected from the mansion, something which had not happened for a long time. "Any other questions?" I asked calmly as I eyed the crowd, daring them to ask something. Horribly, deliciously, Roy raised his hand, and his seat exploded, leaving behind a VERY fried chicken, and Bowser had missed lunch.

At the horrific sight, fox threw up, Luigi fainted, Mewtwo turned purple("i'm outta here" he said as he left), young link started crying horribly ("i'm leaving, too!"), and kirby started yelling at Bowser to share. "Silence!" I shouted at the crowd, "now, you shall all be given inter-dimensional watches that can also be used to contact both of me at any given time." ... "GO!!" There was a great rush for the door, as I started chuckling to myself. "NOW can I play video games?" "...fine."


	2. now, we're getting somewhere

1-Pikachu-

I took the envelope that was handed to me, and did a double take when I saw the name on it.

I looked at the manic butler that had handed it to me, and he shook his head eagerly up and down.

'I can't believe it' I thought as I grabbed a watch portal from the nice butler, 'I'm going back to see him…'

I set up the coordinates, and I was off to sinnoh.

Zshouhmpe!

I landed, rather hard, on the ground. From the looks of the place, I'd say it was Zephyrus city, 'right where I left,' I thought, as I slowly walked to the Pokemon center, hoping to get a place to stay. 'I wonder if he's still there… no, it's been too long, he'll have moved on… but he'd never leave, because he'd know I would come back, and no one could convince him otherwise…' I arrived at the Pokemon Center, and I entered, being hopeful, but knowing that it was very unlikely. A chansey asked if I needed anything, I shook my head no, I doubted the chansey could help with my problem. My search started the next day, and I decided to start my search where I left off. 'The big Z…' bit when I got there, there wasn't a Z, it had been replaced with a large, horribly familiar red R. 'no,' I thought, horrified at the emblem, 'not here, I thought we finished them off just before I was pulled out' I remembered it as if it was day before yesterday…

-Flashback-

We were in the main rocket building, and most of the guards lay unconscious on the floor, some electrified. We had run all the way to Giovanni's main office, and the police had been notified. We had entered the office, to find a giant replica of that one star wars scene. There were even laser swords! 0.o my friend was about to start an anti-climactic battle with Giovanni, when a rip in time and space just appeared, ii; and a huge vacuum-thing started sucking me in. "Pikachu!" my friend had yelled, barely keeping up with Giovanni's laser-sword movements, when I was completely engulfed by the blackness of the portal.

-End flashback-

When I finally woke up from the memorials, I noticed I was completely paralyzed, and I was in a big shock-resistant glass jar, and 2 certain buffoons and a Persian were holding the jar, running towards a big office. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'not them… but why do they have a Persian?' "Wait 'till da boss sees what we got!" the Persian said, "He won't believe his eyes!" I was taken by surprise by this, I never thought Meowth was the type to evolve… but wait, did he say "the boss"?! But Giovanni couldn't be here! Could he!? Suddenly, we burst through a door that said "the boss" on it. "Sir!" said the one in red hair, Jessie, "Sir, you won't believe what we just caught!" the chair had its back to us, so I couldn't see the face, and an impatient glove started tapping on something. "What?" asked the seated figure nonchalantly. "We've found… an old friend," the blue-haired one, James, said cautiously. At this, the figure wheeled around quickly, and I gasped, staring at the very face of the

One person I was looking for. The face…of Ash Ketchum.

-Mario-

I merely glanced at the envelope given to me, and my eyes almost exploded. "Mama-Mia!" I looked nervously at the butler, Veletan, and he nodded, shaking as if he was holding in a fit of malicious laughter. My surprise turned into near-rage as I looked back at the name on the letter. "Wario," I muttered to myself, "Of all the greedy self-obsessed guys with weird moustaches, why YOU?!" as I grabbed the inter-dimensional wristwatch communicator, I started thinking, I hadn't seen Wario since the last Mario party, and when I had asked what he'd been up to, he just said, "money". When I got to diamond city, where Wario was supposed to be, my immediate thoughts were 'HOLY S--!' The place had skyscrapers the size of, well, giga-bowser in elevator shoes! One of the skyscrapers had the words "Wario-ware inc." on it, so I decided to start there. Once in the building, I walked up to the front desk. A girl with red hair was chewing gum while filing her nails. "May I help you?" she asked without looking up. "Yes," I replied, "I'm here to see Wario." "Do you have an appointment?" she asked, still not looking up. "No," I replied. "Good, Wario hates appointments." She grabbed a pen and a clipboard, still not looking at me. "May I ask your name?" "It's-a me, Mario!" at these words, a series of things happened at once. A siren started blaring, a bomb-going-off noise came from behind a wall, and the front desk accountant's nail file broke in half. Just as I was reaching for my incase-things-go-horribly-wrong fire-flower, 2 katana were placed across my neck by what looked like ninja kindergarteners, and a magic staff was put right in front of my nose by an 8-year-old witch. Just then, an elevator off to the side pinged, and the doors were blasted off with the force of 1,000 rabid elephants. My eyes narrowed as a figure emerged from the elevator. "Wario!" I shouted, "Mario!" he shouted "Wario!" "Mario!" "Wario!" "Mario!" "Wario!" "Mario!" "9-volt!" yelled a kid with a weird helmet "Can I get your autograph?" he asked, poking me with a pencil and some paper, "um, okay…" I said, signing the paper, when suddenly my watch started ringing. Taking care in the 2 katana still around my neck and the magic staff poking my nose, I answered it. "Hello?" "Hi, Mario, just called to check up on—" "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WARIO HAD NINJA KINDERGARDENERS?!" "0.o, okay, let me just use the built-in camera function," a camera extended from the watch, took a quick look around, and retracted. "Just give Wario the envelope." Slowly, I reached into the pocket and pulled out the letter, handing it to Wario. He started reading it aloud, "dear Wario, on the grounds that you now have more money, fans, and human friends than Mario, we are inviting you to join super smash bros. brawl. We are offering you money. You can bring your friends to watch. Sincerely, master hand. P.S. frvcagbhhfdgfhhtysjfbvjffvjdhyjudyerewrf. Love, Crazy hand." "What!?" I recoiled at the thought of Wario being in smash bros., but if I opposed the judgment of master hand, it would look like Falco had got off easy. (See first chapter) "So," said Wario, "They're going to pay me to hurt people?" "Pretty much." "I'm in." and just like that, we were back at smash mansion.

-Mr. Game & Watch-

I entered the island, which was called the "island of the ancients" as soon as I entered, however, I sensed an aura of something-is-totally-gonna-go-totally-wrong-and-you're-gonna-end-up-in-a-tube-of-jello-with-a-bunch-of-pipes-sticking-out-of-you-to-suck-out-your-blood-to-make-an-unending-army-kind-of-feeling. But as I slowly stepped back to get out of there, a giant glass box shot up from the floor, encasing me. Then, up from the ground rose an all-too-familiar figure. "You!" I said, shivering with fright, "Me," Said the face of my old foe.

Said the face…of Tabuu. "Yes, game-and-watch, that's right. I have you trapped like a rat in a glass box that is made of glass!" "You do know I can phase through glass, right?" I said, being made of L-E-D light. "Yeah," said Tabuu, "which is why I'm going to use my wing powers to trophy-ise you." And then, I blacked out.

-


End file.
